


Yes, Sir

by honeyhurts



Series: Yes, Daddy [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealous Spencer Reid, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhurts/pseuds/honeyhurts
Summary: Spencer won't pay attention to (Y/N).Derek will.(part 2 of "Yes, Daddy"!)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Yes, Daddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917643
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244
Collections: Daddy Spencer Reid





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> First of all, thank you for reading this far! Reminder that proper BDSM/"kink" should be SAFE and CONSENSUAL!  
> Be safe and have fun!

A month. A fucking month.

‘Well actually, it’s been 32 days,’ a little voice that sounded eerily close to Spencer’s whispered in the back of her mind.

Fuck.

It had been 32 days since (Y/N) and Spencer had spent the night together.

And they’ve barely spoken since. 

It wasn’t like (Y/N) hadn’t tried. The morning after, she had woken up before dawn and snuck out before she could wake Spencer up as well. She ran back to her apartment to shower and get dressed before heading into the office. Upon arriving, she found Daddy Reid himself hunched over some case files and he barely even glanced at her. Since then he had been completely ignoring her outside of brief discussions involving cases.

And who cared? It’s not like it _BOTHERED_ her anyway. 

Except it totally did, and (Y/N) had no idea what to do.

Had she done something wrong? Did he not have as much fun as she did? Did he regret hooking up with a coworker? 

God, why was she such a wreck.

Spencer Reid had taken a piece of her and ruined every other sexual escapade she had ever had. And they hadn’t even had sex.

No. She couldn’t think about having sex with Spencer.

“(Y/L/N). I need you to pay attention,” Hotch spoke, startling her from her lewd thoughts.

Cheeks burning, she mumbled a quiet “Yes, Sir” before turning her attention back to Penelope’s presentation. She could Derek’s eyes, a mischievous glint in them as he bit down a smile. 

Local PD in Oregon had sent over a case with the intention of getting a little bit of guidance. Hotch had determined it wasn’t anything they had to pack up and take off for, but he’d assembled the team to go over the crime scene photos and get together a profile to send back to the police chief. ‘A favor’ he called it. 

It seemed entirely mundane, but (Y/N) did her part, and even managed to sketch a rough geographical profile by the end of the meeting. Hotch dismissed them with a wave, and then it was back to desk duty. She had barely settled into her chair before Derek began with his taunts.

“Sir, huh? What was that about, Little Miss Kiss Ass?”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and spun to face him. “Since when is it a crime to be respectful?”

Derek’s quip was immediate. “Since WHEN do you call people ‘Sir’?”

Her cheeks were burning. She could see Spencer stiffen from his place hunched over his keyboard, 

She knew Derek hadn’t meant anything by it. And he had no way of knowing about her and Spencer. Hell, he hadn’t even said anything that related to Spencer.

But still.

Out. Get out of it.

“What can I say? I’m nothing if not a lady.”

Not quite.

Morgan cackled, loud and booming. “Oh yeah? You never call me ‘Sir’.”

Ah. Clearly humor wouldn’t get her out of this. 

Spencer looked like a coil wound tight, ready to spring at a moment’s notice. 

Think. Think. Think.

“Awe, is somebody jealous? You want me all to yourself, Sir?”

Spencer’s eyes snapped up with an angry squint.  
Derek whistled lowly, a small smile on his face. “Watch yourself, babygirl. I’m liable to act up.”

(Y/N)’s laugh sounded fake in her own ears, but the team seemed to buy it. Emily was shaking her head with a grin, whispering to JJ. Spencer still hadn’t moved.

Ignoring him, she continued her banter with Morgan. “Anything you say, Sir,” she said with a flirty smile while she turned back to her desktop.

The team went back to their own business, although Spencer’s gaze lingered on her for just a moment longer than the rest.

At least he was looking at her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

If (Y/N) thought Spencer had been ignoring her before, this was isolation.

Quick conversations about cases had evolved into radio silence. He avoided an elevator if she was in it. He made sure to consult everyone else on the team except her. He barely looked at her.

The rest of the team continued on as usual, however. Cases came and went and so did the days. The grueling cycle of “wakeup, save the day, go to bed” was beginning to kill her when Penelope suggested they take a night to go out.

“Something fun! Something we never do! Like… Clubbing!”

(Y/N) had laughed at that, the very image of her squad out at a dirty, grimy club just too funny to ignore. Before she could protest, though, JJ was agreeing.

“That actually sounds fun. We can just go out and get a little wild for the night.”

The rest of the team (save for Spencer, of course) nodded happily. Sufficiently outnumbered, both Spencer and (Y/N) begrudgingly agreed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was too loud and the booth seat felt sticky.  
It was miserable. 

(Y/N) had decided to at least TRY to have fun, going all out with her clothing choice. But even a nice dress can’t mask the stench of sweat and the heat of too-close bodies pressing wherever they could fit. 

She had decided against drinking too much, resigning to just one refreshment before chugging water. God, was it always this hot?

The rest of the team were not so conservative. JJ and Garcia were both sufficiently drunk, giggling into their glasses. Emily and Reid had taken to playing bar games to pass the time, and Derek was content people-watching. (Y/N) sighed. 

The speakers boomed as the music shifted to something decidedly more fun, an early-2000s classic that (Y/N) couldn’t remember the name of, but definitely remembered most of the raunchy lyrics. She mouthed along as the song played on, Derek grinning once he noticed.

“Oh shit, I see you, baby. Come on, let’s dance.”

She scoffed. “Absolutely not. I’m such a dorky dancer.”

JJ had taken to slurring her encouragement, effectively drawing Emily’s attention to the conversation at hand.

And Spencer’s.

“Come on. You’re not having fun and that is unacceptable. So we’re dancing,” he shoved at her hip to move her from the booth. “And that’s an order.”

(Y/N) giggled, pushing his hands off. “An order?” she drew out with a wink. “Yes, Sir.”

Morgan got her to her feet, shimmying his way out and leading her to the floor.

Completely oblivious of the angry stare at their back.

Derek spun her once, pulling their bodies close and gyrating to the beat. (Y/N) snorted as he ducked her, making her feel less and less awkward as the song went on. Loosening up, she threw an arm around his neck and bounced along to the rhythm.  
Derek was grinning an encouraging smile now, adding more sway into his movements as well. “‘Dorky dancer’, my ass. Look at you!”

They swayed and turned for the remainder of the song. When the music finally ended, (Y/N) pulled herself away and announced she’d be finding a drink. Morgan waved her off, deciding to keep to the dance floor.

She wove her way through the crowd, occasionally tripping over loose legs or clumsy arms. She finally stumbled up to the table to find it empty.

Well, almost empty.

Spencer had his eyes glued to the beer in his hand. He looked angry. 

“Hey,” she tried cautiously. “Um, where did everyone go?”

His grip tightened around the neck of the bottle. (Y/N) remembered about that grip felt on her thighs while he-

Nope.

Reid cleared his throat angrily before choosing to respond. “They all followed you out there,” he brought his drink to his lips as he spoke. “But I suppose you were a little too… preoccupied to notice.”

(Y/N) drew back at that. Spencer was sipping at his beer, his eyes not meeting hers. She felt strangely defensive, almost like a scolded child. She opened her mouth to respond, but he beat her to it.

“If you wanted my attention, you could have just asked for it.”

All she could see was red. She couldn’t believe he had the audacity to make this about him. 

She should’ve called him an arrogant prick. She should’ve laughed at him to wound his apparently massive emo. She should’ve done anything to tell him he was wrong.

“I’ve been ‘asking’ for it for almost two months, asshole.”

Should’ve.

Spencer stopped mid gulp to finally look at her. His eyes were dancing and she couldn’t help but feel scared. The silence drew out for another moment.

And then Spencer grabbed her by the wrist and was dragging her behind him. His long strides were hard to keep up with as he pulled her around the outskirts of the crowd. He pushed through a door marked “PRIVATE”, and shoved her against the opposite wall. (Y/N) shrunk in on herself while the tall man towered over her. He was purposely crowding her and caged her in with his palms on the wall next to her head. His face lowered to hers.

“If you think for a second that you won’t be paying for that, you are wrong.”

A warmth ignited between her legs now, and she could feel her panties begin to dampen at his words. She pushed her mouth against his hungrily, and she was met with no resistance. Spencer pushed his tongue into her mouth immediately and she moaned at the contact. His hand buried itself in her hair while the other grabbed her ass. 

She had missed this.

So badly.

Spencer pulled away to watch her for a moment with a furrowed brow. He was searching for something, but she didn’t know what. He dove back in, his hand tangling further into her hair and definitely disheveling it. His kiss turned sloppy, more tongue and teeth than anything. When he pulled away again, (Y/N) could see a sheen of spit on his lower lip and knew she couldn't look much better.

It was then that Spencer turned his attention to her neck. He buried his head in between her throat and shoulder, sucking, licking, and biting until she was an absolute wreck. Her hands shook. He yanked her hair to expose more of her throat as his bites moved further up. She could feel the telling sting of his bites and hissed at the sensitivity. 

“Please touch me,” she whined. Spencer growled.

“Is this not enough for you, slut?”

God.  
Yes.

“Please,” she begged.

Spencer pulled away then, stepping back and studying her neck. He seemed satisfied now.

“Done,” was all he said before spinning on his heel, and pushing back out into the throngs of people.

(Y/N) immediately chased him, stumbling through a tangle of bodies towards the table. The crowd seemed to swell, intent on keeping her from what she wanted. With one last push, she came to the table and found Spencer attending to his drink…

...Along with the rest of the team.

It occurred to her then, that she was nowhere near presentable but a lie soon worked itself out.

She had been dancing. That’s all. She had been dancing. And sweating. That’s why her hair was so messy. And her clothes.

Dancing.

She opened her mouth to say as much when Garcia began to slur.

“What’s wrong with your neck?”

Four pairs of eyes turned to her, Spencer watching in amusement as her hand instinctively flew to cover her neck. She blushed.

“W-What do you mean?”

Penelope, never one for subtlety, continued on wrecking (Y/N)’s dignity. “Is that a hickey?!” she cried.

“No!” 

Too fast. She had spoken too fast, and too defensively. They knew.  
Laughter erupted amongst her team. Her face was burning. Emily came to her aid.

“We won’t ask.”

Thank God for that at least.

“We were actually gonna head out. Do you need a ride home, (Y/L/N)?” she offered.

Spencer was quick to answer.

“I’m driving her home.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They had barely crossed the threshold to Spencer’s apartment before he had pinned her against the door by her throat. His fingers pressed along the sides of her neck, and (Y/N) felt dizzy.

“Look at me.”

(Y/N) pulled her eyes up to meet his. He smirked.

“Oh? You’ve decided to behave?”

It was his tone, the absolute smugness in his voice that pissed her off enough to provoke him. 

“Fuck you.”

The recognition in his eyes was immediate. It was the same phrase she had spat at him the last time they spent the night together. 

Spencer growled and tightened his grip, effectively making her see stars. “Watch your mouth.”

(Y/N) grinned.

“Make me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer pulled her across the living room with a vice-like grip. He brought her to the arm of the couch and forced her to bend over it, pressing her face into the cushions.

(Y/N) could feel how angry he was in the way he held her down. His hands grabbed for the hem of her dress and he roughly pushed it up over her hips. His fingers pulled at the lace of her panties, dragging them down her legs slowly.

He kissed down the backs of her thighs as he went, gently lifting her ankles to pull her underwear off completely. He left her heels on.

Spencer stood back up, pressing himself against her now exposed backside as he leaned over her. He grabbed her jaw and forced it open before roughly shoving her panties in her mouth. (Y/N) moaned.

“Be quiet. I wouldn’t gag you if I wanted to hear you.”

Oh, he was so angry. If she thought the last time they were together had been rough, this Spencer was an entirely new breed. 

And he hadn’t even touched her.

Reid was palming at her ass now, never coming close enough to where she really needed him. Always such a tease.

“Now here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to spank you, and you’re going to take it.”

(Y/N) swallowed the whimper that threatened to escape. Better not to provoke him any further.

Yet.

Spencer stopped his ministrations for a moment. “If you need me to stop, say ‘red’. If you need me to slow down, say ‘yellow’. ‘Green’ is good. Nod if you understand.”

She eagerly nodded her head, spit traveling down her chin around the panties.

“The only way you could let me down is by not telling me. Are you ready?”

(Y/N)’s heart swelled at the sentiment. She pushed her ass back against his hands as encouragement. And that was all he needed.

His hand came down against the curve of her ass quickly, and a sharp ‘smack’ rang through the air. She choked, but didn’t make any noise.

The next hit was harder, and she could feel the sting. 

Each hit after that got progressively harder, Spencer’s hands leaving prints on her ass cheeks that she was sure would bruise. (Y/N) could hear him panting behind her and felt his excitement pressed against her thigh.

The punishment was drawn out, and she knew Spencer had been holding back before. Her legs were burning, but she had never been so turned on in her life.

Until one of his smacks landed on her core.

She couldn’t help it then, her cry tearing out of her throat before she could stop it.

Spencer pulled his hand back, inspecting the sheen of wetness on his fingers. (Y/N) was a squirming mess beneath him, and he wished he could photograph this moment and keep it forever.

Another time.

Spencer wound back and brought his hand down in the same spot. (Y/N)’s hips jerked against the arm of the couch and he could hear her breathing speed up. He landed a few more slaps before drawing her to his chest by a fist in her hair.

He roughly yanked the panties out of her mouth, discreetly pushing them into his pocket before speaking. “Who do you belong to?”

(Y/N) was too ruined to argue anymore. “You.”

Spencer spun her quickly and attached their lips. The kiss was just as hungry as before and it wasn’t long before he maneuvered them to the front of the couch. Spencer broke away and sat down, eyeing her expectantly.

“Strip.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

He groaned low in his throat and began to palm himself through his pants. (Y/N) could see the outline of him and her mouth dried at her immediate neediness. 

Spencer’s voice was gravel when he spoke. “Put on a show for Daddy.”

And how could she say no?

(Y/N) pulled at the straps of her dress and slowly dragged them down her arms. Spencer groaned when she pulled it low enough to reveal she had foregone a bra for the night, the cool air making her nipples perk up. She shimmied the dress the rest of the way down her torso before letting it drop unceremoniously down her hips to the floor. She waited a few moments to let him look at her before pulling out of her shoes as well.

Spencer beckoned her forward with two fingers. “Come here.”

Her feet were already moving. She walked until they were toe to toe. He considered her for a moment. “Undress me.”

Her hands were immediately at his chest, fingers clumsily working on the buttons. She pushed the garment down his shoulders and brought her attention to his belt.

THE belt.

She pushed those thoughts away and undid the buckle before sliding it from his waist. When she reached for the button on his pants, he stopped her.

“Lay down. Keep your legs open.”

She laid down swiftly as Spencer rose to pull the rest of his clothing off. Settling between her thighs, he pushed one to hang over the back of the sofa to spread her even further. He slowly drew a finger up and down her slit, just barely teasing her. 

“Please,” (Y/N) whispered. 

He plunged in with a single finger, drawing in and out of her quickly. Her moans were shallow and breathy, already desperate for more.  
“You look so pretty like this. Such a pretty little whore, getting off on just a finger.”

Before she could formulate a response, Spencer’s head ducked between her legs and his tongue was circling her clit. His fingers were pumping in and out of her at a blinding pace, and her back arched up into him at the sensation.

Spence’s free hand pushed her hips down, pinning them with his forearm. “Be still, or I’m going to stop.”

She tried. She tried so hard. The heat between her legs was dizzying. Between the spanking and Spencer’s mouth, (Y/N) found her orgasm much sooner than she would’ve liked.

A broken cry tore itself from her throat as pleasure ripped through her. Her legs were shaking as she came down, and she stared down at Spencer in awe.

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

She swallowed hard. “Green.”

Spencer smiled and laid a soft kiss on her hip. “Good girl.”

(Y/N) felt another hot pulse run through her at his words and he was quick to catch it. “You like being a good girl for Daddy?”

She could only whimper and nod. Spencer sat up then. “Come here.”

She scrambled to straddle him and settled into his lap. His erection was firmly pressed against her backside and she wanted nothing more than to have him fuck her.

He cut off her thinking before it could spiral again. “I want you to ride me. You are not allowed to cum until I say so. Understood?”

She felt breathless at the demand, already hungry for more. “Yes, Daddy.”

Spencer lined up his cock with her entrance and waited a breath before rutting his up, sinking himself into her in one thrust. He threw his head back with a moan. “God you’re tight.”

(Y/N) felt breathless. She felt so full and so perfect. She could feel the head of his cock brushing against her cervix and she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Spencer held her hips still, basking in the feeling of being inside of her for another few moments before setting an agonizing pace. He guided her hips to roughly grind against him in circular strokes that ruined her. His grip was bruising.

(Y/N) hissed at the sting of her thoroughly welted ass rubbing against his thighs. That would definitely leave a mark.

The feeling of having Spencer inside of her was mind-blowing and her moans had quickly become broken. Spencer palmed at her breast and groaned. “Perfect.”

Her hips rolled faster, desperate to feel more of him. Sensing her eagerness, Spencer spoke again.

“Open your mouth.”

She easily complied and he roughly shoved his thumb in. “Suck.”

(Y/N) did as she was told and he watched her for a moment before drawing his hand away and placing his now soaked digit on her clit to rub quick circles. 

It was too much. She could feel him everywhere.

“Daddy, please. I need to cum.”

“Is that so?” he answered, somehow sounding almost bored despite his heavy breathing.

She nodded once, the friction now becoming dizzying as that familiar warmth creeped into her belly. “Please.”

He looked at her. “Say it again.”

Too far gone to question it, she answered, “Please.”

“Again,” he growled.

“Please!”

“Again.”

“Daddy, please!”

Spencer threw his head back. “Cum for me.”

Her body seized up, and that tight feeling in her stomach unleashed itself as pleasure overcame her in waves. Her walls fluttered and she reveled in the broken moan Spencer let loose as he buried himself inside of her to the hilt while he flooded her with his release.

Sweat clung to their temples as their chests shook with quick, rapid breaths. (Y/N) collapsed forward into Spencer’s chest. He stroked her back for a few minutes before he pulled himself out of her with a hiss. He kissed her forehead before pushing her to lay down. 

“I’m gonna clean up real quick, stay awake for me.”

He left and returned with a damp rag. He wiped at her brow first, removing any sweat that plastered her hair to her forehead. He worked quickly, taking extra care while he cleaned his essence from her. When he had finished, he took her hand and guided her to the bedroom. (Y/N) barely made it to the bed before she collapsed, thoroughly exhausted. Spencer laughed.

“Get some rest. And don’t run out on me this time.”

She paused. Is that what he thought she was doing? She turned to him quickly.

“Spence, I wasn’t-”

“It’s okay,” he interjected with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He crawled in next to her and kissed her forehead once more. “Let’s talk about it another time.”

That caught her attention. “Another time? There’s going to be more?”

Spencer chuckled against her hair, drawing her into his arms. “Just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have been so kind! I love seeing comments (on both this piece and my other one)! Thank you for being supportive and reading this far!  
> Relax your jaw, lower your shoulders, and get at least 8 hours of sleep! :)  
> Until next time!  
> Side note: How do we feel about making this a series?


End file.
